What's in a Name?
by Reianshitsu
Summary: Nozomu belongs to me, Darecry used with permission! - Nozomu and Darecry have a talk while stuck in an endless field waiting for a storm.


_**What's in a Name?**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

_**Hah, well this is a story I never expected to write. Nozomu taking someone else's name really never crossed my mind previously. But now the thought is somewhat pleasing. Besides, it's a major improvement cause the name rocks compared to hers. Anyway, enjoy this story. It's dedicated to me, cause, well… I want to dedicate something to myself every once in a while. I figure I'm either conceited or self-reliant… probably both.**_

* * *

"I don't want to be a vampire, I want to be a demon," Nozomu said, narrowing her eyes at Darecry.

Darecry was sitting cross-legged on a rock about four feet off the ground. He was looking down at her somewhat thoughtful, his purple to black hair falling in front of his eyes. Nozomu stood at the bottom of the rock looking up at him, picking her teeth from the last meal she ate. Her face was as blank and still as ever.

"So go be a demon," Darecry replied. "And it's not vampire, it's Vam-Peir."

"Whatever… Do I look like I care?" Nozomu said, staring up at him a moment longer before looking around at the empty grass field that stretched for an eternity in every direction.

"Would you let me take your name?" Darecry forwardly asked.

Nozomu blinked a few times, looking out across the fields.

"Why the hell would you want to take my name? More like taking my mother's name, and she was a whore, there's no point in taking her name," Nozomu replied.

"Well I don't see it as your mother's name," Darecry stated.

"Still…" Nozomu looked up at him. "You're wasting your time trying to convince me."

"I realize that," Darecry admitted, hesitating a moment then jumping down and landing beside her. "But I figure if I annoy you enough about it, maybe it'll work."

Nozomu looked at him blankly, with no reply.

"If you detest your mother so much why keep her name anyway?" Darecry questioned the half-demon standing beside him.

"It's just a name," Nozomu said plainly.

Darecry pushed his bangs back away from one eye. He looked out across the empty fields.

"Where are we going?" He wondered aloud.

"Nowhere," Nozomu answered.

He returned his gaze to her.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"Nothing," She replied, before starting to walk away from him.

Darecry sighed then followed after her. A couple hours passed of seeing the exact same terrain they had walked on what seemed like forever; dull green grass, cloudy skies, an occasional breeze with a slight chill in it, like a warning rain was coming.

"How long does this go on?" Darecry asked, continuing to pester Nozomu with useless conversation.

"I don't know," Nozomu answered calmly, like she wasn't annoyed the slightest bit.

Darecry shut his mouth and watched her walk for a few minutes. Sometimes she was pissed, sometimes she was calm, sometimes she was distant, but she never really seemed happy. She never smiled. She never laughed unless sarcastically. Darecry was positive he could get her to smile; he would just have to keep working at it.

"Nozomu…" Darecry trailed off.

Nozomu stopped and looked at him, halfway expecting another debate about changing her name. Instead she just saw Darecry standing there, the wind blowing his hair out of his face, staring at her with a deep look she rarely saw.

"You know you're the most amazing guy I've ever met… and I love you more then you'll probably ever love me… but I still want to be around you, and I want to have some sort of connection with you," Darecry admitted, not taking his eyes off her. "I'm not asking you to take my mark… just my name."

"A name is something you take when you take—"

"Well you don't have to be that way," Darecry interrupted her.

Nozomu swung her arm around nearly slapping him for speaking while she was. Her nails drew blood from his cheek but only barely, the palm of her hand not even touching his face. From the impact his head leaned slightly to the right side, but his eyes remained locked on her, the look on his face like he was ready to die by her hands.

Nozomu stared back at him, thinking of how much of a moron he was as she peered deep into his bright green eyes. The wind died down and his hair fell over her hand. Darecry felt Nozomu's palm gently touch his cheek before she drew her hand back and started walking, looking at the path in front of her.

Darecry hesitated then followed her thinking to himself. _Did Nozomu actually gently touch me? I wonder if what I said affected her that much… Or… Is it something else Nozomu's keeping from me?_

Another hour passed, this time though it was silent, except for the howling of the wind as it continued to grow in strength. Darecry looked out into the sky, in the direction the wind blew from. About that time a breeze passed by them that nearly knocked him over. He glanced at Nozomu who had stopped walking and was looking off that way as well.

"Looks like we're gonna be stuck out here in this field when the storm passes through…" Darecry commented in a barely audible voice.

"It doesn't matter," Nozomu replied.

Darecry looked away from her, trying to keep his eyes level but they kept drifting down.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Nozomu asked, still gazing off into the clouds.

Darecry shut his eyes a moment then slowly opened them, looking down at the grass beneath his feet.

"Because I dare to dream… and I want to get closer to you," Darecry paused. "I want… I want you to love me… and I want to be recognized as yours, as someone close to you…"

"Is all that really in a name?" Nozomu questioned.

"Probably not to anyone else… Definitely not to you," Darecry answered. "But to me… yes."

Another breeze blew by, not as strong as before. It was colder though, the air was getting ever colder as time went by. The sky was grey still; it hadn't gotten any darker though.

"I'll take your name."

Darecry's eyes widened as he looked up at Nozomu.

"And you're mark…" Nozomu's eyes drifted down to a normal level rather then being lost in the clouds. "I'll be yours."

"Wh-What?" Darecry stuttered, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Nothing's ever mattered to me, and nothing probably ever will… nothing but you," Nozomu glanced at him. "So if it means that much to you and I don't care there's nothing to be lost. Keep in mind I'm only doing this cause it doesn't matter to me."

"Do I really… mean something to you?" Darecry slightly stepped toward her.

"I love you…" Nozomu whispered, looking down.

Darecry blushed, his eyes widening again.

"Wh-What?" Darecry asked, hoping to get her to say it louder.

"You mean only a little," Nozomu said, turning away and starting to walk again.

Darecry stood there a moment longer then smiled and ran after her. He walked beside her wondering if he'd tick her off acting like he was her equal instead of walking behind her like a slave.

"I love you too, Nozomu Vam-Peir."


End file.
